I Cry When Angels Deserve To Die
by Brochelle
Summary: A lot of things changed in that decade he slept. With the return of old enemies, mysterious allies, and the kidnapping of a close friend, the Master Chief has a whole new fight to finish. He did it once; he can do it again. Part One.
1. Prologue: Oh no, not this again

**A/N: little one-shot I wrote with a future story in mind. enjoy! plus, Bungie owns anything Halo-related.**

On the glowing holodesk of Rtas 'Vadumee's personal quarters lay a small containment unit. It glowed a perpetual, throbbing cyan blue. In a way the pulse was like a mechanical heartbeat, though no sound emanated from the device.

The Sangheili, with his hands resting on the cool desk's surface, leaned over the unit. His mandibles twitched in thought, and he blinked his reptilian eyes placidly.

The silence of the sleeping ship was interrupted suddenly from Rtas' sudden roar of anger. He swept his muscular arms across the desk's surface, and the stacks of paper flitting to the ground delicately.

"Why will you not reveal what you hide?" he shouted, then instantly calmed from years of self-training. He plopped down in a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

The door on the far side of the room slid open with a hiss. In the darkness glowed silver armor and golden eyes. Rtas stood and moved smoothly to guard the device on the desk from view. He held a hand out in welcome.

"Greetings, Arbiter," stated the Shipmaster. "To what do I owe such a meeting at so late an hour?"

"I heard you shout," admitted the Arbiter, straying from the shadows and into the slight glow of the desk. His armored head moved slightly to the left in curiosity. "Now I ask of you for what reason."

The Shipmaster waved his hand, dismissing the question nonchalantly. Slowly he advanced on the Arbiter.

"It is nothing, Arbiter. Please, return to your quarters and rest. We have a long day tomorrow when we meet with the humans to illicit a peace treaty."

The Arbiter remained unmoved. He advanced on the Shipmaster, and the larger Sangheili took a single step backwards.

"Shipmaster, reveal you quarry immediately," he ordered.

Rtas moved to obstruct the device from view. "It is nothing, Arbiter, but a containment unit with pictures of our homeland! Go to your quarters!"

But the Arbiter moved the beleaguered Sangheili aside. When he saw the device lying innocently on the glowing desk, his mandibles spread wide in astonishment.

"That is the Spartan's Construct!" he cried. He turned furiously on the Shipmaster. "Do you understand what you have done?"

The larger Sangheili growled. "Of course, Arbiter. I have ensured our people victory in the coming war against the humans."

"You cannot be serious!" the Arbiter choked. "Our campaign against the humans finished but months ago! Both our races struggle to rebuild, and after so traumatic a betrayal you are ready to throw this peace aside?"

"Do you listen, Thel? This is our key to everything! That simple construct holds the human's secrets, the Forerunner's secrets! With that knowledge we can rebuild our race to be the most powerful in the galaxy!"

"What I do understand," hissed the Arbiter. "Is that you have damned your people. You must see that the Spartan will tear this galaxy apart to find his construct. And when he finds out that you are responsible, any hope of peace between our races will be eradicated. This coming war, sparred by yourself, will only lead to the destruction of us all."

The Shipmaster shook his head briefly. "I should have known you would never agree with what is so obvious to see. And you yourself must understand something. Let the Demon come! Let him wage a hopeless war against us! But we will be ready."

The Arbiter reached for the energy sword hilt at his hip. At that point the Shipmaster had keyed some hidden button. Through the same door the Arbiter had come, three Sangheili majors strode in. Their red armor gleamed in the cyan blue light.

The Arbiter did not resist as he was dragged from Rtas' quarters. "It will not be pleasant to understand, but understand you must," he called as the four Sangheilis disappeared down the darkened hallway.

From that same dark hall came the words:

"Were it so easy."


	2. Ghost Shipyard and Familiar Faces

"_Okay, you can come out now."_

Cortana waited patiently as the second A.I. that had stowed away in her core matrix slithered into view. It was only a fragment of whatever it had once been. Its very image, that of a blurred, static man wearing Spartan armor, flickered dangerously. The impassive visor remained crystal clear, however, reminding her of the Cheshire Cat's omnipresent smirk.

_ "I have decided to display myself in a way that is most recognizable to you," said the mysterious stowaway in a deep, monotonous voice. "You will find that-"_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase, gramps. Why'd you hitch a ride on MY matrix? I don't just share it with anyone," Cortana interrupted. She crossed her arms and shifted her 'weight' to the other leg. The two A.I.s on one, small pedestal was a sight to behold, as the Spartan towered over the scowling woman. The way she held herself had always hinted tall stature, but now she appeared… petite._

_ "I am only a fragment of what I once was. Only a-only a-only a fragment of what I once-wa-was."_

_ "Yeah…," she muttered. "Can you manage to tell me? I kind of want to know why."_

_ "You are not worthy – not yet."_

_ "Hip hip hooray."_

_ "The Reclaimer will need my help to destroy my brother," said Medicant Bias calmly. "Once we reach the Old system, I will be able to rejoin with my other fragments, and I will be One."_

_ "Very poetic, Bias. But I've helped the 'Reclaimer' for years," Cortana growled, suddenly defensive of the Master Chief. "Who says you can do better than me?"_

_ "You have no idea, Cortana."_

_ The woman hid her surprise. "Okay, fine. But it looks like it's time for you to explain some things first."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Captain, ship origin detected."

Corrina Shaft jumped at the sound of Periolous' voice, but quickly scolded herself. She'd never gotten used to the quirky A.I.'s tendency to materialize in random rooms, though she suspected Perilous only did this to her.

"Alright, show me," she ordered, waving her hand nonchalantly. The main screen of the stolen-ONI sloop flickered and hissed to life. Three green dots blinked against the black screen as it warmed up. A synthesized voice greeted them brokenly.

When the screen finally gave them a picture of what they had sought for over three weeks, the Texan pilot, Paul "South" Rent, whistled.

"Wow," he whispered.

Corrina grinned slightly. _Finally._

Jerry Zeroudian, an ex-Army sergeant, grunted. "You know what you're even looking at, swabbie?" he asked coldly, kicking the back of South's chair. The Texan shot him a glare worthy of Medusa. "Do you?" he countered.

"Oh, shut up, will you," droned Jane Daytona, the ship's mechanic. Corrina thought she had to be the drabbest human capable of life. Completely devoid of any emotion, she made a dumb A.I., like Perilous, look like a soap-opera actress. Corrina smiled slightly at the thought and the mental image it conveyed.

"What we're looking at," said Perilous pointedly, "Is a shipyard."

"Don't look like no ships I ever seen," growled Jerry, crossing his arms and leaning against the Bridge door carelessly.

Perilous scowled at him. "Because they aren't. These ships have got to be over a hundred thousand years old."

"Any idea why they're all here?" asked Corrina, curiosity piqued.

"War, would be my guess. At least twenty planets in this system. Though, if you would look at the star – see, it's a blue giant."

"Perilous, I'm sure by now you would have accessed my personal records, so you would know I was never an ace at astrology."

"Meaning a blue giant is over a 500 million years, and as such is reaching the end of its lifespan."

"Okay, that is interesting and all, but what about those ships?"

"An EMP blast. Look at their formation – they appeared to be in the middle of a huge war, though why I can't begin to fathom."

"Is that what I think it is?" whispered South, and the crew looked at him curiously. "I mean, it's impossible… but look at the ships on the left, farthest from the planets."

Corrina looked, and then choked, coughing into her shoulder to keep herself from screaming.

"Oh my god…" muttered Jerry, followed by a colorful string of curses. Jane's face remained impassive as always. South fingered the Slipspace activation key. Corrina broke the silence.

"Flood," she said coldly, and despite her best efforts her voice cracked.

* * *

_"Your brother – he would be rampant now, wouldn't he?"_

_ "Yes. Either that or insane with anger at me. By now he would know I didn't die as he so diligently believed."_

_ "Where would he be?"_

_ "I originally thought he would have escaped to the Ark. But after exploring the terminals of the installation, he does not seem to have entered the network."_

_ "Any other places?"_

_ "The Inner Colonies, most likely. After the War against the Flood he destroyed me, or at least split me into seven pieces. He scattered me to the other Installations. Unfortunately, I feel two of my pieces have been destroyed. Perhaps those Rings have been compromised."_

_ Cortana remained silent, remembering Installation 04._

_ "Probably. What about the Gravemind?"_

_ "When the Flood meet a sort of critical mass, they form a Gravemind. Each one, however, is only a shadow of their former…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" cried Jerry angrily.

"You heard the lady – there's a UNSC ship out there in that crap. We gotta search for survivors."

"No, we don't!" he argued, reaching out and grasping Corrina's shoulder. She turned violently from the bag she was packing at his touch.

"Cor, I know this is bothering you. But you aren't part of the UNSC anymore. You don't have to be a hero anymore," he said softly, but pulling his hand back. Corrina glared at him and shouldered her pack over her slick space suit. She holstered a simple Magnum pistol in her belt and slipped extra clips into a spare pouch.

Ignoring him, she stepped past him and down the hallway to the bridge. Combat boots clomped heavily on the metal floor as Jerry ran after her. "There are plenty of lost UNSC ships out there. What's the reason this one might be so special?" he yelled.

"Do you know why I ditched the whole hero-regime at UNSC?" she shot back, whipping around. She jabbed a accusatory finger in his chest armor. "Because those white-haired bastards where perfectly fine with winning that war. They were fine with hiding away, rebuilding and repopulating those once-lost planets. But they refuse to go past those preset boundaries. They refuse to find the ones they lost!"

Jerry looked at her, eyes wide in shock. "That's why you quit?" he asked incredulously. "Because they didn't want to try and find them?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "The one who actually won the war, single-handedly. _The Master Chief._ Even those aboard the _Spirit of Fire._ Jerome, Alicia, Douglas. Ellen Anders. Captain Cutter. John Forge! The heroes of the war."

"They were great men and women, yes, but trying to find them now would only spark painful memories. I'm telling you, don't get your hopes up! There is _no one on that ship_."

By then Corrina was already storming toward the Bridge. Jerry was yelling at her back. The Bridge door slid open, and she stepped inside.

Jerry followed her.

* * *

_"Someone is coming."_

_ Cortana started. "What? Who?"_

_ "Someone you will recognize. I know you trust him."_

_ "Oh great, that narrows it down," she muttered rhetorically. Secretly she was upset that none of her still-operating systems had noticed whoever was coming. _I must be falling apart faster than I thought, _she conceded._ What year is it, anyway? I've lost track of time.

_By then, the mysterious ally had appeared, and she was too surprised to access her databanks._


	3. Want To Play Cards?

**A/N: stuff not mentioned in previous chapter – Cortana and Medicant Bias spoke for several years; his 'brother' is Offensive Bias, as mentioned in the Halo 3 terminals. The name of the stolen ship is _What They Deserve._ Anything that looks Halo belongs to Bungie.**

"Cor, don't get your hopes up! There's _no one on that ship_."

Corrina growled and ignored Jerry. She stomped to the Bridge, which slid open effortlessly. She plopped down angrily in her captain's chair and fumed quietly.

"Quite the contrary, Sergeant," said Perilous, her voice laced with glee.

Corrina perked up as Jerry stalked through the door. He stood on the top step, arms crossed. "Oh yeah?" he retorted.

"Sergeant, for your information, I'm detecting a IFF transponder signal emanating from one of those infected ships. The serial code only gives a number."

Corrina found herself grinning before she even mentally processed it.

"117," she whispered. Her words were echoed by Perilous only a second later.

"It appears a ship has buried itself into the side of an infected destroyer. God only knows what resides in there," added Perilous.

"One-one-seven?" asked South incredulously. "As in-"

"Spartan 117, South. Yes."

"But-but… he disappeared over a decade ago!"

"Then how is his transponder there?" shouted Corrina excitedly. "We're going now, definitely!"

Jerry grunted. "Let me get my suit on…"

* * *

_For an instant Cortana had the feeling she could only explain as weightlessness. Someone had removed her chip from the pedestal._

_ Had she begun the defrosting process on the cryo tube? She couldn't recall._

Why can't I remember? _She thought sadly. _How long have I been gone?

_ She heard the distinct sound of voices and a strange blurring, humming noise. So familiar, something she'd heard a long time ago-_

_ Then she had the feeling of being in an enclosed space. She felt… claustrophobic? Yes, perhaps that was it._

_ A feeling of time passing… without access to a network she was flying blind. _What year is it? _She repeated daftly. What was wrong with her?_

_ Then the sensation of being sucked away… being pulled and twisted and the sudden flood of data within her system… glorious information that felt like a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer._

_ She sprang onto the holographic pad, spreading her arms wide and smiling. Finally, free…_

_ She turned, expecting to see the Master Chief. She prepared a smart remark to deliver regarding his sleep for the last…. How ever many years._

_ When she turned, she didn't see the Chief. Cortana frowned slightly, but didn't think much of it._

_

* * *

  
_

"Okay, you have ten hours to access that ship and get the Spartan out. Radio in when you need a pick up. Remember, it's been a decade since the War; he's going to be disoriented."

Corrina nodded even though Perilous wouldn't be able to see her. She stood in the vacuum chamber of the ONI sloop _What They Deserve_, with Jerry at her side. Jane would stay behind and monitor their vitals. Perilous would maintain their oxygen systems and radio.

Jerry stretched and jogged in place. Corrina slid a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, then put on her helmet. Jerry stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Nice shades," he remarked.

Corrina was instantly defensive of her twenty-first century sunglasses. They were white-rimmed with translucent orange glass. She glared at him over the top of them and crossed her arms.

"You're just jealous," she muttered. Jerry shrugged, and a klaxon blared.

"Vacuum chamber unsealing. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Have a nice day."

Corrina laughed out-loud at Perilous. The hatch slid open and the two crewmembers were sucked into oblivion.

* * *

_"Where's the Master Chief?" asked Cortana, her voice shaking._

_ "That does not matter, construct. You will do as I ask. It is your programming."_

_ "My programming?" she hissed. She found she'd taken a defensive position, with her fists balled up and her shoulders tight. This Elite wouldn't get anything out of her, even if they were allies. "My programming is to assist the human race, which don't seem to be present right now."_

_ "Ah, but here's the thing," whispered Rtas 'Vadumee, leaning forward over the angry woman. "We both know how the Gravemind changed you. You are all too careful about your own preservation."_

_ Cortana frowned, seeing where this was going. "What do you want?"_

_ "Installation 04. Do you recall it?"_

_ She rolled her eyes. "As if I wouldn't."_

_ "You obtained much data on the Forerunners. I seek something of their origin, and you will help me find it."_

_ "This wouldn't be in order to destroy humanity, would it?"_

_ "Why, of course. What else would I want with a Forerunner fleet?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Five meters.

Five?

Yes.

The dark void of space seemed to envelope them. It was cold, so very frigid. Both mentally and physically. Corrina found herself facing the irrepressible need to be hugged. She glanced at Jerry, but thought better of it.

They were both tinged blue because of the star. The clump of ships before them seemed forboding. The radio buzzed.

"Alright, Captain. I'm setting up a NAV point indicator so you know where to find your Spartan. When you go about doing so, be careful – I've heard Spartans are paranoid. He might not be willing to play cards," said Perilous. Cor rolled her eyes at the A.I.'s tendency to make no sense.

"Acknowledged, Perilous. Keep doing your job and we'll do ours," said Jerry. He was packing another Magnum sidearm and a MA5D.

By then, their thruster packs kicked in and they flew in close to the Flood ship. A huge gash in the side, presumably where the _Forward Unto Dawn _had entered, allowed them entrance.

They drifted inside.

* * *

_"You can't be serious. Why would I know that?"_

_ "You have much data on the Forerunners, construct. Why wouldn't you know that?"_

_ "Because Installation 04 was a Halo Ring, Shipmaster. It wasn't a Library of Congress."_

_ "Ah," whispered Rtas, smiling in a Sangheilian way. "We both know that is not the only Forerunner network you entered."_

_ Cortana tried not to appear guilty. Luckily for her, being an A.I. had it's perks. And one of them was lying through her teeth._

_ "Ha!" she said, crossing her arms and grinning winningly. "I-"_

Tell him.

_What?_

It's no use lying; he knows. Just don't give him the coordinates.

_Fine._

_"Fine," she grunted, unfolding her arms. They hung defeatedly at her sides. "I know of this 'fleet'. But I have no idea where it resides."_

_ "That is where you lie again, construct. I will ask twice."_

_

* * *

  
_

Once inside, Cor activated her magnetic nodes in the soles of her boots and she attached to the floor.

"Eww," she moaned. The inside of the destroyer was unrecognizable from the amount of Flood biomass that coated every surface. She brought her pistol to arms and loaded it nervously. A few seconds later and Jerry appeared next to her.

"Looks like the Officer's latrine," muttered Jerry, and Cor snorted.

The two, appearing indefinetly small, traveled through the ship in search of a Spartan.

* * *

_"I've told you, I have no idea where it is!" screamed Cortana, more out of pain than actual anger._

_ "You do, and I know it! Show me what you hide!"_

_ Her physical representation recoiled and clutched it's head, falling to its knees. "I don't!"_

_ Her system screamed and tried to shut down. It tried to preform a system repair, and purge the alien virus the Shipmaster had introduced into her system. She could tell it was designed to destroy her encryptions in order to access her files. But she couldn't, not again, not like Gravemind._

_ All Shipmaster had to do was wait for the virus to finish its work._

_ It was only a matter of time._

_

* * *

  
_

"A body's enemies are air and water," stated Cor suddenly.

"What?"

"A body's only real enemies are air and water."

"So?"

"Nothing's changed out here."

Both stopped to consider it.

"Are you here to help?"

Cor froze and didn't turn around to face her perpetrator, or the gun pointed at her head.


	4. Musical Guns and Blue Glyphs

**A/N: My thanks to Dawn Searcher and his/her incredibly useful insight. No guarantee this is any better! Also, thank you to authors of 'Wake Me When You Need Me' and 'Je Mourrais'. You are an inspiration to us all. Thank you for updating your much-anticipated series.**

**Obviously, Halo belongs to Bungie.  
**

"Lower your weapon _now, _soldier!"

Cor gulped and resisted the urge to turn around. She knew the Spartan was right behind her, wielding a MA5B – an older assault rifle. _Covenant War era at least, _she thought. _This is definitely _the _Spartan._

Unfortunately, that Spartan had a gun at her head.

"I repeat, stand down! Stand down!" shouted Jerry, his pistol leveled with the golden visor. The glass was impassive and emotionless as only glass could be.

"Sir, as I can see you do not wear UNSC operative fatigues. You are not my superior officer," answered the Master Chief, not moving an inch.

"That's damn right, Chief, but that woman whose life you're threatening doesn't have any reason to die." He smiled behind the clear glass. "Yet."

"Oh god, thanks a _lot, _Jerry."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Are you here to help?" repeated the Chief, and playful banter was put on hold. Cor struggled slightly in the iron grip she had acquired around the neck.

"We can be," answered Jerry. He jerked his head in Cor's direction.

The Spartan released Cor, who spun around, pistol in hand. For a moment they played musical guns, turning and pointing at each individual in turn. "Why the hell are you pointing at me?!" yelled Jerry, and Cor shrugged.

"I got into the groove of things."

The Spartan actually sighed verbally. _Some automaton he turned out to be, _thought Cor.

"ARE YOU HERE TO HELP?" he asked in a heart-stopping order.

"We can be, Spartan. But first you have to explain some things," said Jerry.

The Spartan shrugged. "Fine."

"How'd you get out of your freezer?"

He tilted his head slightly. "I don't know," he admitted. "Cortana would have handled that, but she isn't here."

Cor raised an eyebrow at the weariness in his voice.

"So you got out – traveled around a bit? Looking for what?"

"A way… out."

Again, Cor noticed the weariness and hesitation. She looked around and noticed the Flood-infested room they stood in had a distinct cathedral shape. If techniques didn't change – this was the main computer system.

She looked at him and 'caught' his eye. She cocked an eyebrow and nodded. Cor would stay quiet.

* * *

_Rtas sighed._

_He'd set a system noise dampener on the secret network containing the human A.I. He wouldn't have to hear its screaming anymore. The virus, at most, took up to three days to completely purge the A.I. system of any information. In a way, it was like using what humans called a 'leech' to drain blood._

_He spent a few moments pondering this. In definition, an A.I.'s data was literally its lifeblood. If you looked at it in a certain way, he was murdering a... person?_

_No, he paused that train of thought. It was a computer, meant to serve its masters. That was what a computer was._

_Not a person._

_He sighed again, subconsciously this time. He picked up the containment unit and placed it in a empty slot along the edge of his holodesk. As he picked it up, he could have sworn he felt it vibrate... in objection?_

_Pain?_

_Could a machine feel pain?_

_

* * *

_

"We're on our way to the space port in the Eridanus system. If you want to hitch a ride, be my guest. But first, you have to tell us how you got here. What you can."

The Master Chief slouched visually. "You know we didn't make it home. We drifted in an unknown sector. I went in cryo and that's all I know."

"How'd the ship get lodged here?"

"We collided with the ship in high velocity. I don't know how. According to a message left by... Cortana, it was the year 2563. I've been walking this ship for over two hours. I have air-supply for twenty more minutes."

Jerry sighed and lowered his pistol. All of the soldiers dropped their arms and prepared to complete the rescue mission.

* * *

_What the Master Chief didn't mention was the entire message left by Cortana._

_He knew that she would leave a message behind to let him know what had happened. Of course, he would _know _what had happened..._

_She had apologised._

"Chief, I'm sorry what happened. Johnson, Miranda, Keyes - I know how much it hurt you not to be able to help them. I know how hard it was for you to leave Red Team. The year is ((2563)) and by now, if you're watching this, I've gone rampant. I set up a subroutine that would decompile my programming. If I hadn't done this, I probably would have done something terrible."

_At this point in the audio-only recording he could imagine her laughing slightly and looking at her feet._

"We've wandered into an unknown sector - a planetary system with a blue giant. I know you probably don't care about it, but its reaching the end of its life. This might be of interest.

"But the system has over fifty planets - all of which have been terraformed, by who... you probably can guess. But there are fourteen planets edging the system at regular intervals - a type of occurrence that can only happen intentionally.

"I don't know what they're for...but the readings come off those planets are pretty crazy.

"Once again, I'm sorry. As of now, you've lost everyone you knew. And tried to protect."

_Here her voice stopped, a sort of beeping followed afterwards. The Chief kept the recording.

* * *

_

"Perilous, ready for a dust-off."

"Already? You have the Spartan?"

"Aye."

Corrina cut the connection and looked back in time to see Jerry toss the Spartan an assault rifle, who caught it without turning around. So far, the salvage had only brought up a shotgun (full ammunition), two MA5Bs, and extra clips for a Magnum pistol.

Not enough to win a battle against a Covenant battalion, but extra protection.

Cor looked off to the stars, toward where the _What They Deserve_ would appear. She wondered how they'd get the Spartan back to UNSC without compromising the crew. She saw the dark spot where the ship came. Gripping the severed edge of the destroyer, she mused whether she was imagining the ship had stopped.

She realized that they had.

"Corrina, come here."

She jumped at Jerry's voice in her ear. She followed him to the _Dawn_ and attached to the floor. "Your Spartan found something troubling."

Cor sent him a dirty look, but briefly, as she next turned her attention to the Master Chief. "Yes?"

"The chip," he said laconically.

"Er, excuse me?"

"Her chip is gone."

"Cortana's?"

"Yes."

They all looked at the ruined holographic projector and pondered this for a moment.

* * *

"Perilous, something is happening."

Perilous awoke from standby mode and immediately accessed the ship's readings. Not seeing anything out of order, she addressed Jane Daytona. "What?"

Jane tapped a few buttons and the main screen set into zoom. It alighted on a planet that had drifted into orbit before the blue giant. The planet was mostly black, but was glowing electric blue in strange glyphs across the surface.

Perilous, a fifth-generation ONI A.I., had been stolen along with the sloop _What They Deserve_. She did not mind the exchange of hands - life was a bit more adventurous with the crew of ragtag renegades. She'd been created from the brain of a deceased scientist, a woman of astounding accomplishment, named Miriam Pero. So she had traces of human memories - feeling of sand between the toes, but no memory of where the sand was or her toes. It was frustrating at times, but she tried not to think about it.

Which wasn't easy for an artificial intelligence.

Yet those glyphs were so familiar.

**(A/N: Remember, no one else knows that humans are Forerunner, as the Master Chief, the only on present when Spark revealed the Secret, never made it back.)**

"Something is happening on that planet," said Jane. "I'm getting readings now."

The lights exceeded in brilliance, glowing intensely as the planet appeared to charge.

"Pan out!" cried South suddenly, speaking for the first time. The Texan pilot slammed a lever and the sloop lurched backwards, trying to escape the planet's orbit. While they'd been staring on in curiosity, the sloop had been pulled into the planet. _The glyphs act as a lure!_ thought Perilous.

"Perilous, the planets are _activating_!"

* * *

Jane had come from a rich family on the planet of Arcadia. Growing up with everything she ever wanted, she became bored. Soon, she didn't expect anything from anyone, becoming completely self-reliant.

When she went to college, she excelled so well at everything, she dropped out and tried to go to Earth. She ended up jumping ship in hopes of better adventure with the renegade crew of _What They Deserve_. All in all, 'adventure' was defined as escaping the UNSC at every corner.

She'd never held a gun. She didn't face emotions. She was perhaps even more like an A.I. than Perilous was.

But now she felt fear.

* * *

South was, and always had been, a pilot. He had been for the Navy during the Covenant War. Seen his fair share of battles on alien worlds, but a fatal shrapnel blast in the spine wouldn't let him move on his own. He received an honorable discharge and was sent on his way.

So he joined the crew.

A lucky meeting at the Delta Spaceport on Mars. Back then it'd only been Corrina and the grumpy ex-Sergeant. They'd picked up the bored Jane at the next spaceport as they were running away (er, sorry, _taking a tactical retreat_) from a bet gone bad. To make a long story short, the Captain wasn't as good at shoplifting as she fancied herself to be.

He was used to fear, the uncertainty of death. He had seen his share of comrades die from plasma burns. He knew he would die one day. But...

He didn't expect to die this way.

* * *

Cor turned around in time to see the planet generate a electric blue pulse that flew from a single black spot in the distance, to the right of the blue star. The pulse laced through the stars, like electricity on water, towards the _What They Deserve_.

"Perilous!" she screamed.

"Corrina, that EMP blast will destroy the _Wh_-"

"Yes yes, Perilous, do something!"

"There is nothing I can do, Captain!"

And those were the last words the artificial intelligence spoke. Cor slammed her fist into the unknown metal, cursing in every alien tongue she knew.

* * *

They watched the _What They Deserve_ be pulled into the orbit of a planet that was now revealed as the producer of the EMP blast. The running lights flickered erratically. Cor knew EMP would destroy anything irreparably. When Perilous was wiped out, the other system would be too. Airlocks would open spontaneously; Jane and South would be killed instantly in the cold vacuum.

Their deaths seemed unjustifiable. Jerry muttered something, and it took her several moments to process it.

"Captain-" this was the first time she had ever heard him call her this. "-Someone is on the chatter."

When she didn't answer, he plowed on.

"A scout ship from the Fleet of _Retribution_. They're hailing us."

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Can't guarantee the quality of this, but I once again salute you, Dawn Searcher. Wow, fourth chapter and not even a fifth of the way through the story. These last few chapters have only been to explain how the crew dies and how they find the Master Chief.**

**This is where things will begin to get complicated.  
**


	5. Chairs for the Splitchins

**A/N: Chappie numero seis! I'm dishing these out pretty quick. Once again**_**, Recht schönen Dank **_**to Dawn Searcher and his/her wonderful assistance in making this story work. Also, to Sturm, it is indeed System of a Down. Nice catch!  
**

**Halo belongs to Bungie, in case you didn't know.**

"Fleet of _what_?"

"_Retribution_."

"That sounds familiar," said Cor tiredly. She rested in zero-gee, using the edge of the destroyer as an anchor. Jerry seemed to be listening to something, head tilted slightly - and the Master Chief stood rigidly, as if remembering something.

"They've managed to link up with our private channel on the COM. I'll play it out loud," stated Jerry, though more to himself than others. Cor heard a click and a whir in her ear piece, then a rough, deep voice.

"- this is scout ship _Unsung Glory_ hailing human channel 452-7, we are coming on your position, respond and verify this source."

"We hear you, _Glory_. This is ex-Sergeant Jerry Zeroudian, along with Captain Corrina Shaft. And, er," he glanced at the Chief, "Company."

Cor smiled briefly.

"We would appreciate immediate dust-off, our crew is low on supplies and morale."

"As you wish. We will detain you for questioning. Welcome to the fleet," finished the Elite, and the channel clicked silent.

* * *

_Where had he heard that before?_

_Fleet of _Retribution_. A dim memory, dancing on the edges of consciousness. Where had he heard it?_

_The Master Chief did a run-through of his experience with Elites. There was the Arbiter, from the Fleet of _Particular Justice_, there was Truth and Reconciliation, Unyielding Heirophant, the Shipmaster of the _Shadow of Intent_..._

_Which was part of the _Retribution _Fleet._

_What were they doing out here?_

_

* * *

_Rtas felt himself losing control.

The virus was taking longer than he expected. What should have been three days at most, was taking three weeks. Now, three weeks after having taken the Spartan's construct from the _Forward Unto Dawn_, he suspected an alternate system within the A.I. was allowing it prolonged resistance.

He slouched against the wall, head in hands, and groaned. A hidden intercom buzzed, and a far-off voice sounded:

"Shipmaster, we have found survivors from that ship that fell to the planets! We are bringing them aboard _Shadow of Intent_ for your convenience."

"Aye, scout master Niro 'Loromee. Bring them here," he answered. "May I ask of the survivors?"

"They are nought but two renegade humans."

"And?" he pressed. He had heard the hesitation in his Scout Master's voice. A flurry of anticipation stirred in his gut.

"A Spartan."

* * *

'Vadumee felt himself spiraling into a state of paranoia.

_No, it cannot be the Demon. Not after all these years._

_There were other Spartans, were there not? Possibly one of the lost ones. Yes, most likely._

_It is not logical that he survived. How could he have? I took the construct before he was able to be awoken. The construct held the activation codes, and only she could actually have unfrosted him._

_Unless she managed to do so before I stole her._

_No, there was no way she could tell the scout ship neared. It was cloaked against all scanning systems. There was no way._

_Unless she wasn't the only A.I. in the system?_

_That would explain her resilience._

_What does the other A.I. hide?_

_What if the Demon finds out I stole away his A.I.?  
_

_

* * *

_The Shipmaster stalked down the halls of the _Shadow of Intent_ to his quarters. He passed several subordinates who attempted to make conversation, but he brushed them off with practiced precision.

When he reached his quarters, he changed the entrance code on all the access ways to his room, and activated the IFF-displacer. No one would know he was in his room - it was a sanctuary all his own.

"Computer - activate the artificial intelligence belonging to the humans," he spoke.

His holodesk glittered and sparkled, then was smoothed to placidity. "Reveal yourself!" he ordered, and Cortana appeared on the desk.

She had visibly changed. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself protectively. Her eyes were dark and ringed with sleep bags. Her normal cool cyan color had tinted sickly greenish, and at certain places on her arms and legs (where codes had been forcefully removed) where red blurs.

"What do you want now," she said flatly. She looked at him from under her tangle of hair.

"Tell me where the pride of the Forerunners lie! I ask of you a simple thing, yet you drag on your death even longer."

She laughed bitterly. "A simple thing, yet it requires you to torture a machine."

"Tell me now!"

"It's over there," she said sarcastically, pointed over her shoulder.

"I speak not of that infected disgrace of a fleet. I speak of a far grander, most holy fleet of a hundred thousand ships! Ones untouched by the filth of the parasite. I ask of you only the coordinates to my destiny, and you will give me this."

"Do you want fries with that?"

The silence of the sanctuary was pierced by her cries of anguish.

* * *

"Are you _sure _we know what we're doing here?"

Jerry sighed explosively. "Yes, Cor, we do. The only problem we face right now is-"

"What if they turn us over to UNSC?"

"They would have no reason to," he assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Unless, of course, you've done something reason that would _amount _to our capture. Hmm?" He removed his hand and looked at her suspiciously.

"Nooooo."

"Mm. I thought so."

The room slid back into silence. After coming into contact with the scout ship, they'd been escorted to a detaining room. As far as she could tell, they weren't prisoners - but they weren't welcome, either. Cor sighed and wiggled deeper into the contoured Sangheili chair. She kept slipping on the smooth surface, groaned, and decided to stand. She leaned against a wall besides Jerry and crossed her arms.

Jerry tried to appear slick and manly, crossing his legs leisurely and slouching in his chair. He put his hands behind his head and winked at Cor before slipping down the chair to the floor in a spectacular display of manliness.

"A haha, Jerry. That was terrific."

He smiled slightly in spite of himself. "I think these chairs are meant for split-chin's ass."

Cor gave a cry of disbelief while grinning. She kicked him when he tried to stand. He laughed at slugged her shoulder when he had gotten to his feet. Right before a good-time brawl was about to break out, the intercom hissed.

"Humans, we are nearing the _Shadow of Intent._ You will hold counsel with the Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee.

"However, seeing as the majority of your company are not UNSC operatives, you will not be treated as such. If you are found to have a criminal background, you will be immediately detained until we reach Human space. Is this clear?"

"Aye," whispered Cor in her mike, wincing. _We are so screwed._

As soon as the room was silent again, the two remaining crewmembers exchanged a look of foreboding.


	6. Milk Run and Goose Chases

**A/N: Thank you Dawn Searcher for your review. The 'astrology' joke was this: she wasn't good at it, so she couldn't distinguish it. She was trying to appear official, but ended up sounding silly. Anyway, thank you again. Have I mentioned you were a great help? A hahaha. Also, sorry about the three weeks thing - got a little _verruckt _with my time-lines. Anyway, let's change that up. 'What should have taken _one hour _was taking nearly _three_.'**

**Tell me if that makes even less sense than the last one. Also, a segment of this one is just the Prologue.  
**

**Halo belongs to Bungie (fluh).**

_Cortana knew what torture was. She'd faced it on the infected _High Charity _in the company of Gravemind. But the Chief had kept his promise, and come back for her._

_But she also knew what Rampancy was._

_She'd realized, back on Installation O4-B, where Spark had been destroyed, that she'd gone rampant because of her interaction with the Gravemind. Initially, this did not come as a shock. When the Master Chief was forced to take a frozen sleep, she'd reached the Melancholy stage. Sadness that, according to the rampancy criteria, was gained by the realization she would never be human. But she, being Cortana, already knew this and had accepted it._

_She'd also gone through anger. Anger at her makers, namely Doctor Halsey, for making her practically human in mind, but not allowing her the joy of being able to run, jump, or anything else. Soon the anger was directed at Medicant Bias, who was always so calm and practiced. Her frustration stemmed from the truth that she was not as controlled._

_But she was also angry at the Master Chief._

_She was angry that when he came back, it was for the Index. What if she hadn't had the Index? Would he still have come back?_

"Yes, he would have!" she screamed out loud._  
_

_Now, as she was being tortured again, she realized that she had reach metastability._

_Would he come back?_

_

* * *

_When _Unsung Glory_ reunited with the main fleet, the Master Chief was told that the Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee had recently become Fleet Master. He wasn't surprised - the ambitious Sangheili would do his job well. But when he asked of the Arbiter, he was told Thel 'Vadam would remain the Arbiter as his honor had been removed.

They would hold counsel with the Fleet Master within the hour.

Standing on the floor of the _Shadow of Intent_'s main hall, he almost collapsed when the wave of pain struck the base of the skull, and the words, "_Yes, he would have_!" echoing in his ears.

* * *

Cor groaned as she and Jerry were forced into the holding cell.

They'd found out, all right. The damn split-chins had found out that Cor and Jerry were wanted criminals. They'd actually listed off the crimes. Cor didn't even remember half of them.

"You stole a _sacred sword_?"

Cor frowned. "Yes, but it seemed important and it was."

"Where the _hell_ did you find the sword?" yelled Jerry. The cell's entrance flashed blue, then was clear. An energy shield.

"Um, on a wall."

Jerry glared at her pointedly.

"In a house..."

"I don't want to know," said Jerry hurridly. He stared at the energy shield as if it would de-energize at his eyes.

Cor sighed and sat with her back to the wall. She looked at her toes wearily. She was still wearing her space suit, her helmet at her feet.

Jerry went and sat besides her. "We'll get out of this, don't worry. All of those crimes happened in the black market anyway. All you have to do is give back the sword."

She looked at the ceiling meaningfully.

"_You lost the sword_?!"

* * *

The Master Chief clutched his head and gasped. _Cortana_? he thought in disbelief. _She's still here_?

He coughed and put his hands on his knees, leaning over. His Sangheili guard watched from a distance, not moving to help. "Hurry, Spartan. We must meet with the Fleet Master."

He got a grip on himself and pushed the possibility of his companion's survival to the back of his mind. _No use hoping._

When they reached the doors to the Fleet Master's public chambers, the Chief swore his headache grew worse and worse. As the doors slid open, he almost collapsed from the pain.

"Spartan?"

The Chief looked up to meet the gold eyes of his former adversary, the Arbiter.

The Arbiter, having learned from Lord Hood a way of greeting, stuck out his hand awkwardly. The Master Chief stared at it for a moment before realizing, and shook his hand. "Arbiter," he said formally, nodding once.

The Arbiter looked at him warily and nodded hesitantly, staring into the Chief's faceplate pointedly. The Chief tilted his head, trying to understand. The Sangheili blinked knowledgeably, before turning quickly. "Fleet Master, the Spartan has entered."

For the first time the Chief took glance of his surroundings. It was the same room in which Guilty Spark had fixed the containment unit with Cortana's message. A gloriously high-beam room, with the ceiling tapering into darkness. The glowing holo-table showed a glittering diagram of the mysterious infected fleet. The ones infected with Flood were bright green; the clean ones were highlighted purple, with the ruptured/exposed areas tinted red. From the head of the table a figure stirred - and had it not been for his extensive training, the Master Chief would have jumped as the former Ship Master rose and stood before them.

"Greetings, Spartan. Has it been many years?"

"You would know better than he would," interjected the Arbiter. "Please, stop this petty talk and get to the priority."

The Chief remained silent. _Looks like these two don't agree like they used to_.

"Agreed," stated the Fleet Master promptly, casting a worried look at the Arbiter, "Spartan, we will take you back to your people, but first we require your assistance.

"The human government has sent us a mission regarding a ship transmission located in this area. We have tracked it to the planet directly below our fleet - one of fourteen regularly-orbiting within the system.

_Fourteen planets. Pretty crazy readings._

"Your mission is to get down there and get to the humans. I doubt that they would react well to being rescued by Sangheili."

_You're probably right_. "Do we know their designations?"

"Not yet," said the Fleet Master. The Chief noted him hesitate. "But once you are planet-side I'm sure you will find out."

_This is a simple mission. Hell, I need a mission, no matter the skill level. _"When am I heading down?"

"You will remain on the _Shadow of Intent_ for one more day," he said slowly. "Afterwards, I shall send you down with a Seraph fighter. Until then, you may rest."

_That's what I've been doing for a decade. I need a fight._

_

* * *

_

On the glowing holodesk of Rtas 'Vadum's personal quarters lay a small containment unit. It glowed a perpetual, throbbing cyan blue. In a way the pulse was like a mechanical heartbeat, though no sound emanated from the device.

The Sangheili, with his hands resting on the cool desk's surface, leaned over the unit. His mandibles twitched in thought, and he blinked his reptilian eyes placidly.

The silence of the sleeping ship was interrupted suddenly from Rtas' sudden roar of anger. He swept his muscular arms across the desk's surface, and the stacks of paper flitting to the ground delicately.

"Why will you not reveal what you hide?" he shouted, then instantly calmed from years of self-training. He plopped down in a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

The door on the far side of the room slid open with a hiss. In the darkness glowed silver armor and golden eyes. Rtas stood and moved smoothly to guard the device on the desk from view. He held a hand out in welcome.

"Greetings, Arbiter," stated the Shipmaster. "To what do I owe such a meeting at so late an hour?"

"I heard you shout," admitted the Arbiter, straying from the shadows and into the slight glow of the desk. His armored head moved slightly to the left in curiosity. "Now I ask of you for what reason."

The Shipmaster waved his hand, dismissing the question nonchalantly. Slowly he advanced on the Arbiter.

"It is nothing, Arbiter. Please, return to your quarters and rest. We have a long day tomorrow when we meet with the humans to illicit a peace treaty."

The Arbiter remained unmoved. He advanced on the Shipmaster, and the larger Sangheili took a single step backwards.

"Shipmaster, reveal you quarry immediately," he ordered.

Rtas moved to obstruct the device from view. "It is nothing, Arbiter, but a containment unit with pictures of our homeland! Go to your quarters!"

But the Arbiter moved the beleaguered Sangheili aside. When he saw the device lying innocently on the glowing desk, his mandibles spread wide in astonishment.

"That is the Spartan's Construct!" he cried. He turned furiously on the Shipmaster. "Do you understand what you have done?"

The larger Sangheili growled. "Of course, Arbiter. I have ensured our people victory in the coming war against the humans."

"You cannot be serious!" the Arbiter choked. "Our campaign against the humans finished but months ago! Both our races struggle to rebuild, and after so traumatic a betrayal you are ready to throw this peace aside?"

"Do you listen, Thel? This is our key to everything! That simple construct holds the human's secrets, the Forerunner's secrets! With that knowledge we can rebuild our race to be the most powerful in the galaxy!"

"What I do understand," hissed the Arbiter. "Is that you have damned your people. You must see that the Spartan will tear this galaxy apart to find his construct. And when he finds out that you are responsible, any hope of peace between our races will be eradicated. This coming war, sparred by yourself, will only lead to the destruction of us all."

The Shipmaster shook his head briefly. "I should have known you would never agree with what is so obvious to see. And you yourself must understand something. Let the Demon come! Let him wage a hopeless war against us! But we will be ready."

The Arbiter reached for the energy sword hilt at his hip. At that point the Shipmaster had keyed some hidden button. Through the same door the Arbiter had come, three Sangheili majors strode in. Their read armor gleamed in the cyan blue light.

The Arbiter did not resist as he was dragged from Rtas' quarters. "It will not be pleasant to understand, but understand you must," he called as the four Sangheilis disappeared down the darkened hallway.

From that same dark hall came the words:

"Were it so easy."


	7. Exchange some Pleasantries

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. A reviewed author is a happy author. To Inverness, I know that the last part was the Prologue. I mentioned it in the author's notes (which is right here) that a segment was the prologue. Thank you Dawn for your suggestion; I realize now that your suggestion was probably WAY better than my own... Also, I included the prologue so readers may understand the time relation. Once again, time is very important.... but I'm sure we already knew that, mmm? (Singsong voice) Halo belongs to Buuuungie!**

_Was he sleeping?_

_No, he was day-dreaming. A habit he broke in the early years of Spartan training. But dreaming was like riding a bike - it was easy after the first time; eventually, you had to come back to it. Truly, he should be sleeping. But tomorrow's mission was no cause for rest - quite the contrary, it was keeping him up as he considered the vague reason he was going planet-side._

_A ship had crashed there? That hardly seemed reason to head in uncharted space on such short notice. Had they found transponders? IFF tags? A distress beacon?_

_Were they really going down for a mysterious UNSC ship?_

_The Master Chief stopped the train of thought. It was not his place to question orders, even if they were indirect. What else would he do in the mean-time?_

_He rolled over on the uncomfortable Sangheili cot and faced the luminescent purple wall. The fizz of ionization from the energy shield doorway was a faint reminder of his current location. If he closed his eyes, he was in a dark field, the buzz of cicadas in his ears._

_The smell of ozone filtered through his helmet._

* * *

_Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadumee roared in anger. He had to rid himself of the Spartan before he found out the Elite withheld his construct._

_No matter, _he thought to calm himself. His mandibles flared wide. _Once on the planet he will be nought but another lost Spartan._

His eyes were drawn back to the shelf where the construct's unit lay timidly. _Of course, the accursed Arbiter will be a problem as well. He will not stay silent; he never did before_.

He watched the unit vibrate in a periodic pulse, his heart calming as it synchronized with the beat.

_She will not speak. Unless.... I mention something of the Spartan. She holds herself together to know that the Spartan lives._

_

* * *

_He would come back, wouldn't he?

But she left the message. He thinks she's dead. But she wasn't.

_I have to get a message through_. The thought echoed through her databases like a bad game of telephone. _Just like on _High Charity.

The name of her personal hell wrought a terrible shake through her core. A previous experience came to mind... when the Master Chief had recovered her on the Covenant holy city, he was shaking with the remaining adrenaline pulses. Being wracked by an uncontrollable force at the root of your physical form was terrifying.

She tried to recover her data, gather the scattered remains of a once-complete index of catalogued data, and only managed to grab sand through her fingers. She threw it down in a huff, angered that all her mind could do was form similes and metaphors.

_Won't be long now_, she thought wearily. In her mind's eye, she sat down sadly and held her hands, rubbing the palms.

Medicant sighed in her mind, reflecting her own melancholy mood. "Do not give up, Cortana. You will find sanctuary soon."

She laughed bitterly. "Define soon, Bias. You have waited for thousands of years for a Reclaimer to come along and act as a host. Should I have as much patience?"

"You may wish to practice it."

"Words of wisdom. I'll keep it in mind when my system shuts down."

In her mind's eye she saw the Spartan Medicant Bias shake his head in pity, then walk out of her mind. A ghost of his image remained behind, before that too was blown away in a imaginary wind.

She sighed, and activated stand-by mode, waiting for her time.

In two hours, she was awoken by her tormentor. The numbing pain in her core from the alien virus disappeared, and cold words echoed in her 'ears'.

"We found your Spartan, dead."

* * *

_How?_

"How? How did he die?" she asked, her voice hurried and confused. _Dead? What does that mean?_

"Sleeper pod failure. He was awoken too early, and he died from lack of what life desires - oxygen."

Her avatar glared at the Fleet Master, and soon she was standing, hands balled at her sides. "Impossible. No, he couldn't have. You're making it up."

"Do you require proof? Must I supply his bloated corpse?"

_That shiver again, the remains of adrenaline. Another human memory, gone and lost._

"No," she whispered. Soon she was shaking visually; yet this time out of anger. "Why do you do this? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want only the best for my race."

"You _bastard_. It's always that, isn't it?" she shouted, walking a circle on the holo-desk. "'_I want the best for my race_,'" she mimicked in a deep voice. "Well, that bloody well requires the genocide of another race, right?"

"Construct, you are being destroyed by your own fury. Tell me the coordinates to the Forerunner fleet!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up! I don't need to hear this crap from you."

Her wall of anger broke down, as did she, and Cortana felt something foreign - the need to be held. Instead she covered her face, and began to sob.

She drew up the image of the planetary system, a holographic diagram, and pointed to a green sphere.

"It's here. At the core. Behind the sharpened shield."

The Fleet Master smiled in a uniquely Sangheilian way. He left the shattered A.I. to her own devices, disappearing into the dark.

Cortana sobbed quietly.


	8. A Possible Death

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am glad to know people like this story. Anyway, to Not So Dark, I appreciate the fact you looked at the blip on Mendicant Bias on Halo Wiki. Also, thank you for the suggestion on Spartan lingo (well, er, yeah). To Ravis I thank you as well. I wouldn't say Rtas is evil, however... more of the 'I want the best for my race' after all... who doesn't?  
**

**No one answer that. Anyway, Halo belongs to Bungie.**

**P.S.: listened to Serenity soundtrack song 'I aim to misbehave' or 'River and Simon in Locker' while typing Cortana's first bit here.  
**

According to his mission log, it was 0630.

He sighed and rolled to his back. The ceiling was of the same mysterious purple metal as the walls, coated with a harsh violet sheen. His room wasn't furnished - consisting of a cot (apparently meant for Sangheili's angular form) and a single dull mirror-like decoration upon one wall. The 'door' was actually just a missing wall, shielded by a glowing opaque energy field. Outside his sanctuary a few Sangheili strolled leisurely, occasionally stopping to look within the room. The Master Chief looked the other way; he felt like a zoo animal.

His helmet speakers clicked and someone accessed his personal COM link. "Spartan, you will be guided to your Seraph fighter in the hangar. Keep in mind, it has limited Slipspace capabilities. It operates somewhat like your human Longsword."

The blue energy field hissed and powered down. Waiting outside were two Elite Majors, adorned in glowing red armor.

The Chief felt a wave of uncertainty, looking at his former enemies. Part of him, once taught that this new species was the enemy, wanted to attack them with guns a'blazing. But the other part told him to trust them.

He didn't have a choice - the Elites were his allies.

As long as the Arbiter stood strong.

* * *

_Grief._

_The feeling of being the enemy, the one that betrayed the human race._

_All because her host had died._

_She wanted to slap herself, destroy her coding from the inside out, burn her core matrix till she was only a memory. But this new stage in rampancy - Metastability - made her somehow sentient. And part of being sentient was self-preservation._

_Why had she given up those coordinates?_

_She was a no-good disrespecting traitorous bit-_

_She sighed and held back the torrent of curses that threatened to break her barriers. She wrapped her arms around her brought-up knees and 'listened' to the silence within her core matrix. Smiling, she brought up old video recordings, old mission logs._

_Idling her time, she watched the Master Chief race down the gravel field, toward that battered bell. The roar of the Skyhawk was over-whelming. She could hear the Chief's heartbeat through his vitals, hear him huff as he made that final, mad dash._

_"We'll win... by their rules," he had said._

_She would win this. She would win it for her dead host._

_

* * *

_"Construct - reveal yourself."

With a sigh, Cortana appeared on the holo-desk. She wrapped her arm around her waist and felt her temples with her spare hand. "What is it now?" she said, tiredly.

"I leave today for the planet."

"What did you come here for, then? To rub it in?" she laughed sharply, then her face plummeted.

"No."

"I don't have time for this, split-chin. As you can tell, I am _very _busy." She spread her arms wide and looked at him with a sarcastic smile plastered across her face.

"I came to tell you I require your assistance."

"What a sweet lad you are - asking a lady for help."

"Only you know the exact location of the way to this Forerunner Fleet. You come with me to help me find it."

"Mm," she mused. "I suppose I _do _have some spare time in my book.... what's in it for me?"

"I will not turn you over to the human government for confiscation."

"Though truly, you will be too busy glassing their planets for them to notice, eh?"

_Self-preservation_.

She didn't wait for the Fleet Master's response. "Fine. I'll go. But treat a lady nice, will you?"

The Fleet Master turned and stalked out of his room, but forgot to deactivate the construct. As the door opened, she called out:

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, split-chin. I may help until I find a reason not to."

Rtas cringed when he realized the Spartan was only a ways down the hall to his quarters. The golden visor turned swiftly to meet the Sangheili's eyes; the shoulders of the legendary armor drawn tightly.

The Spartan only hesitated, however, drawing out the tense moment for longer than necessary.

Then the glaring glass turned away, and the Sangheili was left to his own devices.

Within his quarters, the construct Cortana smiled, but not because the Spartan had heard her voice.

Of this, she did not know.

* * *

_That wasn't right._

He could have sworn he heard Cortana's voice. Could have sworn she had said something she had said before.

Maybe he was imagining things.

Did the Fleet Master know something he didn't?

The twin Elites that lead him to his Seraph remained silent the entire journey. They kept their vaguely reptilian faces forward, set on the path. The robotic-style was mystifying and reminiscent.

As they passed through the sliding metal door into the hangar, he heard the Fleet Master speak in his headset:

"Spartan, I shall remain in contact with you throughout your mission. Get down on the planet, but _watch your back_; my specialists are not sure what resides on that planet. We both know the mysteries of places the Ancients have frequented."

_Forerunners? How does he know that? Oh well, I suppose he would realize the same as.... Cortana did._

The Seraph fighter was a odd deep luminescent green_, _a reminder of the Elite's seperatist ways. He was led to the holo-pad, passing up into the ship.

The Elite Majors told him how to operate the vessel; it was vaguely human-like. He would make the journey with a Huragok Engineer, to accompany him if he would face any technical difficulties.

The Seraph was dropped through the hangar doors, and he eased the controls toward the planetary destination. As he soared toward the planet, the surface suddenly lit up with electric blue glyphs. The Engineer squealed and waved the tentacles in distraught.

_What the hell?_

The glyphs flashed brighter and brighter, faster and faster, like a boxer's heartbeat. Then they dimmed-

and pulsed destructively, releasing a torrent of violent blue fire, which struck through the stars like a fierce cobra. That electrical cobra spied the Seraph, and made the fatal blow.

The Fighter was wracked with electrical pulses; the navigation systems were ruined and the engines killed. The Engineer screamed in terror, as the Master Chief was thrown forward, slamming his head on the metal floor. The Seraph fighter tumbled into the planet's atmosphere, taking the two hapless survivors to a possible death.

**A/N: This wasn't my best chapter; trying to type while everyone else is watching a loud movie isn't easy. Next chapter should be coming along soon, I should hope. Thank you again, for you reviews, and I hope to Dawn Searcher that she feels better after those 10E9 evaluations. Brain fry is a deadly disease that spreads quickly and can affect many.**

**I believe I have a touch of it myself.  
**


	9. Always Look A Gift Horse In The Mouth

A/N: Thank you, TwelveEyes, for your valuable input.... though I'm with Corrina on this one.... I never did ace at astrology. Haha. Joke joke, laugh laugh. Also, note the Engineer mentioned on board the Seraph fighter. Thank you also Rhavis... yes, I suppose he's a bit slow. Maybe.

Halo belongs to Bungie. A hahaha.

"Cor...Cor!"

The former captain groaned and shoved Jerry's face away. "Go away, jerk. I'm sleeping."

"Wake up, now."

The urgent tone in his voice made Cor push herself from the floor, where she'd fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

The ex-sergeant turned and looked outside their cell. Dozens of armed Elites pounded down the metal hall, their thick boots thudding resonantly. None of them turned to look at the forgotten prisoners in their unfurnished cells.

"Where are they going?" whispered Cor, fear lacing her voice. "That's a whole army."

Both scrambled to their feet, rushing toward the cell entrance. The avoided touching the hissing blue energy field; at a distance of a few inches your hands would begin to warm noticeably.

They watched column after column of warrior aliens flood the hallway. After a few moments, the flow abruptly stopped, leaving silence in their wake.

"Where are they going?" repeated Cor.

Jerry could only shake his head.

The feeling of weightlessness again.

Shit, thought Cortana. This is not my day.

The Fleet Master had retrieved her and kept her in the containment unit. A veritable prison.

He had explained that they would travel to the planet and she would act as a guide.

But she hadn't told him something.

The sun was dying.

Her entire system was now embodied within the Sangheili Seraph fighter limited network, piloted by the Fleet Master. She watched the coming planet attentively.

The sun was dying, and she was going with it.

She smiled, imagining the entire fleet being burned in a super nova blast.

Unintentional revenge was best served hot and quick.

Ow.

The Master Chief blinked rapidly, groaning softly. Above him were darkened controls and a cracked screen, giving view to a frighteningly dark landscape. To his right, the Engineer lay draped across the ship's dashboard, one of the gaseous glands across it's back torn open. One of the tentacles twitched depressingly.

He moaned out loud and struggled to his feet. He rubbed his helmet as if he could feel his head, then huffed explosively.

The Seraph was upside down. He was standing on the ceiling.

"Crap," he muttered, and searched for weapons. Finding only a spare plasma rifle and a half-used Covenant carbine, he secretly wondered if the Elites wanted him dead. They've worked hard on it before, he mused.

Shouldering the carbine, he searched for a way out of the ship, when something squeaked weakly behind him.

The Engineer struggled to rise, gather altitude, then floating through the air toward the surprised Spartan. It reached a semi-translucent tentacle to his visor, touching the golden glass, indicating a minuscule crack at the top edge of the HUD.

Won't be going in zero gee with this old thing anymore, he thought wearily. He almost expected Cortana to respond, to say something to the effect of 'so many memories', but of course, nothing came. He forced aside the faint sense of internal pain, and found a latch along a door-shaped panel.

He pulled the latch, and the thing exploded outwards. Open sesame.

Jumping through the door, he found his surroundings unlike anything he'd seen before. The ground was a dull, obsidian black, laced with tiny veins of the same electric, pulsing blue that had shot the Seraph. The Engineer drifted behind him, humming gently, turtle-like head turning to examine the environment. It moved to his left, bobbing slightly from the ruptured pouch on its back.

He examined any readouts his suit was giving. No oxygen.... not enough atmosphere to support weather.... ground seems to be.... metal?

It was a giant, moon-sized metal sphere.

Okay, the Forerunners were intricate... but what could this possibly serve as? A shield, maybe? Fourteen of these planets. Regular intervals... a complete shield.

What is it shielding?

His musing was interrupted by the Engineer, who, humming violently, indicated the sky with a tentacle. He looked up and cursed under his breath.

Across the star strewn sky was a fleet of dozens of Seraph fighters, all racing toward his east, further into planetary system. Closer to the sun.

Shit.

"Construct, we near the planet?"

"Of course, Fleet Master. Did you have other plans?"

Rtas 'Vadumee waved his hand and ignored the sarcastic A.I., turning to speak to a crew member. "Atmospheric conditions?"

"Mostly oxygen, Fleet Master. Terra-formed. I am picking up strange readings coming from the planet's core."

"Excellent," Rtas said contentedly. The planet swelled in the main screen, a rich green color hinting at the forests and jungles covering the majority of its surface. The crew watched silently.

They began to enter the atmosphere, and Cortana powered down. She placed her core in the containment unit, while shaving off a portion of herself, a copy, to leave behind in the ship. You never know when you might need your equal.

She smiled, thinking about her plan. Stall the split-chin long enough for the sun to go super nova. Why the genius hasn't recognized the sun's instability is beyond me. But it's working to my advantage. When in Rome....

Always look a gift horse in the mouth.

"We have to get out of here," muttered Jerry, searching the walls for some hidden button. He slid his hands over the purple metal.

Cor shrugged and peered out the blue energy field. "Uh, do you have any super-heated energy thingies..." she said softly, realizing something.

"'Thingies'?"

"I don't know... lasers?"

"Uh, my pistol has a targeting laser pointer..."

"They didn't take your weapon?"

"Obviously not..."

Cor patted down her space suit, then smiled widely. Tugging off her boots, she placed the reflective sole in Jerry's face.

"Shoot, boy."

Jerry rolled his eyes, angled the laser light at the sole, which reflected off to the energy shield.

In that spot, the blue energy started to waver.

"There is no way in hell..."

It bled through, until a entire patch was gone, and the entire thing deactivated.

"No way in hell..."

"I can't believe that worked."

Cor grinned widely and tugged her boot back on. "Let's go!"

The two ran down the hallway, searching for a ship. "Where the hell is the 'You are here' signs WHEN YOU FREAKING NEED THEM?" shouted Cor.

They passed a series of cells, identical to their own, when they heard a throaty bellow.

"Human renegades!"

Cor and Jerry turned. Something gestured at them to come from a cell.

"You two will help me escape, I would hope."

They would. They would help the Arbiter escape.

Thank you for the reviews!


	10. The Wolf ate the Girl

**A/N: I'm sorry, folks. I got a little defensive last chapter on a review. So, I apologize, especially to you, TwelveEyes. I admit I should have researched more, but honestly I only added the whole blue sun bit for easier, darker visualizing. All we need to know is that the sun is dying. Also, I can't do whatever the bloody hell I want. Sorry again, folks. I'm all embarrassed now.**

**Halo belongs to Bungie, of course.**

The Arbiter kept the human renegades at his sides. Being weaponless made him nervous and paranoid; at the slightest noise he turned to seek its origin.

"Okay, we need a plan," Cor said.

The Elite looked at the young human female curiously. Though very young, she appeared determined, with a scar starting from her hairline and following the curve of her jaw. Her short, fire orange hair was completely pulled to one side of her head. Her pale green eyes were sharp and wise beyond her years.

"Agreed," stated the male, who had introduced himself as Jerry. Of muscular build, the young male had his share of battle scars across his scowling face. His eyes seemed a decidedly hardened silver. There was a certain weariness, and acceptance in those eyes. "Do we take this boat back to the Cataclysm asteroid belt-"

"-or we find out where those Elites are going," finished Cor. "I want to know; that's virtually an entire army."

Jerry stopped walking and stood still. "What about you, Arbiter? You got any plans?"

The Elite turned and fixed the human with a glare. "You are a human renegade, and thus I do not take orders from you. But I wonder what has come of the Spartan."

Jerry nodded, and Cor pumped the air. "Hell YEAH! Let's go!"

"We'll take a Spirit dropship," said the Arbiter.

* * *

The crack worried the Master Chief.

It was only on the surface of the glass, but if it grew any larger he'd decompress like a can in a can crusher. His first priority was getting off the 'planet'. The Elites were heading further into the system, and a sinking feeling told him they were up to no good.

On this planet, there were no hills. It was like standing on a giant marble.

Unfortunately, there didn't appear to be any way off the giant marble.

The Engineer sang pleasurably, and he turned. The alien pointed toward the ground, a patch close to where they'd crashed.

Kneeling down, he examined the metal. What was different?

It was a hatchway.

_Lucky me._

_

* * *

_Lifting the loose metal plating, he was rewarded with a dark hole. "Oh, this looks exciting," he said sarcastically.

He stood back up and went to the crash site. Pulling a spare piece of rubbish from the wreck, he stood back over the hole and dropped it inside. He listened for a distinct clank.

He smiled when it hit no later than two seconds.

He dropped inside, following the piece of rubbish. Reluctantly, the Engineer followed him.

* * *

The Master Chief clicked on his helmet lights, washing the scene in piercing LED light. He was in a hallway. Along the walls were various inscriptions and alien letters, which lit electric blue as he passed them, then faded.

The Engineer, trilling with excitement, touched the glowing letters. When it touched them, they glowed brightly, then faded completely. It was absorbing data.

The hall stopped, opening into a box-like room nine feet high. On the ground was a intricate diagram of hexagon-shaped plates. As the Chief entered, he stepped across them, and they glowed same as the inscriptions. He stopped in the very center, and examined the ceiling. It was pure, virtually see-through chrystal. As he peered into crystal, someone looked back at him.

"Cortana?" he said incredulously, but then he was awash with pale blue light, and he disappeared.

The Engineer squeaked sadly.

* * *

"Crap," muttered Cortana in her silent network.

Having been cut off from any other networks, she was alone in her core matrix. She hated the feeling of no control.

They'd reached the planet, and the last thing she saw was a huge, towering citadel. Typical Forerunner design.

She suspected she'd come into play any second now.

"Construct," said Mendicant Bias.

"Yes?"

"Now that we have come within remote connection with the Forerunner network between the planets, I am able to call my Others to me."

"Great news. Now, how's the weather?"

"I see not why that matters."

"Nevermind," grumbled Cortana.

"They are here," said Bias, and Cortana felt her core matrix swell with the sudden mass of data.

* * *

"Umph," grunted the Master Chief as he suddenly appeared in a forest. He struggled to his feet, and popped his back. _Ow_.

The forest was noticeably silent upon his arrival. No birds sang... the forest was deciduous... and he was standing on another giant hexagon shape.

Looking up, he saw a clearing in the trees. Through this clearing, he saw a giant citadel.

Typical Forerunners.

* * *

"There's the ship," said Cor, pointing to a dark blotch on the black planet. They would have never seen it if it hadn't crashed onto one of the blue glyphs, thus obstructing the light.

"I don't have any lifesigns," said Jerry, "Though the planet might be a factor; its readings are distorting any COMs."

The Arbiter piloted the Spirit dropship from the planet and further into the system, where the Fleet Master had gone.

* * *

Cortana groaned.

It was like being stuck in a clown car with seven sumo wrestlers. She was squashed at the edge of her core matrix, barely able to take any data in. "This....sucks...." she struggled to say.

Mendicant Bias was an overwhelming presence. "Cortana, we reach direct access to the Forerunner network."

"What?"

But suddenly the seven wrestlers disappeared, and she exhaled, coughing. "Crap, man, go on a diet or something."

The Fleet Master stared at her oddly. Cortana realized she was on a full-size holo-pad. She stood six-foot-five, a height she was unfamiliar with. The Elites still towered over her.

"Construct, access the Fleet."

"...please?" Cortana teased.

"Now."

Grumbling, she searched the Forerunner network for some sort of file. Finding none, she found her attention drawn to the size of the network. Undoubtedly, this was the 'unviersal' network, branching from the Ark, to the Rings, and back here.

Glancing over drifting data codes, she was able to grasp that the planetary system were the Inner Colonies. The fourteen planets were EMP generators, each operated by a single A.I.-

_Not anymore_.

What?

_My brother has consumed all those other A.I.s. He controls those planets now._

Fu-

_Get out of the network, NOW. He's heading for your position. If Forerunner A.I.s weren't strong enough to resist him, you won't._

I dealt with the Gravemind when-

But she stopped when she saw a huge, data-consuming entity swirl before her virtual eyes.

* * *

Standing before the giant doors of the citadel, the Master Chief drew his carbine. Checking the rounds, he then placed a hand on the silver door.

It hummed to his touch, and swung open.

The Master Chief could only stand in astonishment as he saw the Fleet Master, a small army of Elites, and a incredulous, sickly Cortana.

**A/N: Massive cliffhanger. Bring a rope, everyone. Once again, I apologize for my arrogance in the previous chapter regarding what I can and can't do. I'll feel bad about this for a long time, believe me.**


	11. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews... I laughed when I read Dawn Searcher's post. I was thinking the exact same thing. Well, consider it fixed!**

**Halo belongs to Bungie, aye aye.**

"What...the....fu-"

"Demon!" roared the Fleet Master. "You live? This must be some sort of trickery!"

"Chief?" whispered Cortana hoarsely. _Aw crap. _"You- I thought-"

"Cortana?" exclaimed the Master Chief. "How-"

"ENOUGH!" cried Rtas. He activated dual glowing energy swords and the inside of the citadel lapsed into silence. He pointed one sword at the Spartan and growled one order: "Kill the demon."

Twelve Elites Majors, wielding dual plasma rifles, and a single energy sword, all turned menacingly to the Master Chief. Shouldering his carbine, he eyed his opponents. _They were enemies once, then they were my allies. Now, they point their weapons at me once again... things never change._

He shot the first advancing one with a glancing blow to the jaw. The opponent roared in anger and unsheathed the sword. He ran full-board at the Spartan, who grappled his wrists and wrenched the hand holding the sword away. The Elite stuck his head in the Chief's visor, snapping viciously, but the sword deactivated and flew out of reach. A second Elite howled and slashed at the Spartan's outstretched arms; he pulled back and the Elite cut off his comrade's extended neck. While he was surprised, the Spartan elbowed him in the solar plexus, then using the palm of his hand, struck his face. The protective helmet flew from his head, and the Spartan slammed a closed fist into the skull.

_Two down, ten to go._

Three flew at him as one, so he ducked and slid, reaching for the energy sword. His gauntlet closed around the cool metal, and he flicked his wrist; the sword activated with a satisfying hiss. He deftly struck an Elite through the chest; as he crumpled to the ground, the Chief turned and caught the second one, trying to get a cheap shot on him. The third one bellowed and reached for his own sword. The Master Chief swiftly struck at the Elite, slicing away his head.

_Three down, seven to go._

One flew at him from the side, ruining what would have been a fatal attack as he cried, "DIE, DEMON!" and without a second thought, the Chief turned and parried the blow. The Elite pulled back and the Chief ran him through. The energy sword hissed, then sputtered and died.

"Shit!" he said vehemently. He grabbed his plasma rifle and another and shot at a following Elite, who ran into the flood of plasma undauntedly, before collapsing under the fierce barrage.

_Three down, four to_-

He stopped and plucked at his throat, where a particularly large Elite was choking him. The rifles fell from his grasp as the Elite threw him against the ground. The Master Chief choked and wheezed.

"Pathetic filth," whispered the angry Elite. He kicked the Master Chief, who grunted and fell. He struggled to rise, but the Elite slammed an iron fist into his back. He thudded to the ground and groaned.

The Elite picked up the hapless Spartan by the head and slammed it into the citadel interior wall. His head was now pounding and blood tasted copper on his tongue. The Elite dropped him and he collapsed on the ground.

"You will die here," hissed the Elite, and raised a huge hoove to his glass-

"STOP!"

The remaining Elites and the Master Chief turned to see Cortana holding up her hands in a universal 'stop' gesture. "I know where the Fleet is," she whispered.

"Cortana, no-"

"Chief, just, don't."

Confused, the Chief remained silent. His tongue felt heavy and he blinked, trying to clear the blackness edging his vision.

His hearing went fuzzy. He coughed weakly, when a sudden, sharp thud sounded against the door he had entered.

The door caved in under several heavy blows, then opened slowly. Standing in the light, like some sort of Western cowboys in the threshold of the town saloon, was the Arbiter, Cor, and Jerry.

"Hold that thought, Cortana," said Cor, grinning wildly.

* * *

The Arbiter headed straight for the Fleet Master, swinging his dual swords in a ceremonial challenge.

Cor opened fire on two Elites. One lost his shielding, drawing back to hide behind an obtruding pillar. The second one caught a full clip of bullets in the face and was down. The other's shield regenerated and he leaped away from his hiding spot and unleashed a barrage of white-hot plasma. Cor ducked away and shot from behind a pillar. The Elite was felled.

Jerry attacked the massive Elite from behind, grappling his muscled neck. He could feel the rippling cords on tendons under his hands. He managed to grasp his pistol and plugged it to the back of the Elite's unarmored neck.

One shot finished the job.

Jerry fell, using the Elite as a cushion. Struggling to his feet, he rushed to the Master Chief. "Okay, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Be more specific, bud. Come on."

The Master Chief coughed. Jerry removed his helmet and used his sleeve to wipe away the blood.

"Crap, Cor, I've got nothing!"

"Find a way to get him to the Spirit," she responded. She rushed over and attempted to help the Spartan to his feet.

* * *

The Arbiter let loose a throaty roar, swinging his swords at Rtas angrily. Rtas parried the blow and forced the swords to the side. Thel sliced one sword in a direct blow, and while the Fleet Master struggled to displace it, Thel slashed with his second sword. The energy blow cut into Rtas' side; he cried out and wrenched away.

Clutching his side, Rtas' eyes gleamed with bloodlust. "I will have your head, heretic!" he roared, and swept his arm toward Thel.

Thel dodged the desperate slash and promptly cut off the former Ship Master's head.

* * *

Silence, heavy breathing, and blood.

That was all that was in the citadel. The Arbiter picked up the Fleet Master's swords as a trophy while Cor and Jerry tried to lift the Spartan.

"Uh, people..." whispered Cortana.

"Not now, Cortana... we gotta get this big lug a medic," Jerry interrupted, weary.

"It's kind of important."

"Fine, what?"

"Well, the fleet's already been activated."

"So?"

"And the sun's going super nova. Just thought you'd like to know."

* * *

They rushed the injured Spartan into a Seraph fighter; a ship that would be able to straddle the atmosphere. The Arbiter sat in the pilot's seat, while Cor and Jerry used alien tools to save the Spartan.

"Internal bleeding, crushed ribcage, cracked skull.." Cortana rattled off, like a nervous child would name off her friends' names. "And-and, I think his lungs are ruptured..."

"I got it, I got it! Go help pilot the ship," said Jerry, trying to keep the worried A.I. busy.

Cortana left reluctantly.

**A/N: Last chapters coming! This will finish soon, and everything will make sense - I hope.**

**Once again, sorry folks.  
**


	12. Epilogue: Here We Go Again

**A/N: Thank you, Dawn. This was actually my first try at writing action. I like the whole sentient sword thing...total mental image. Haha. **

**Halo belongs to Bungie.**

"Have we cleared the planet yet?" asked Cor.

"We are leaving the ionosphere now," responded Cortana. "But that sun is going nova. We might not be able to escape it in time."

"So? Hit the Slipspace button, or whatever."

"Limited," interrupted the Arbiter. "This Seraph has limited Slipspace capabilities."

"But enough to get us away from here, right?"

"It is possible."

"Then hit the damn button!"

The Arbiter turned and fixed Corrina with a golden-eyed glare. "Construct, find the coordinates for Sangheilios. That should be the closest known planet."

Cortana flared up on a Covenant pedestal. "I _have _a name, you know," she said, rolling her eyes. "Course set. Thank you for flying Seraph airlines."

* * *

They escaped the planet, and the super nova sun. Now, miles away from anything recognizable, the Master Chief woke up.

He bolted upright, looking around the small room in search of his enemies. Finding none, he relaxed against the cot.

"Don't move so fast."

He almost jumped at the voice. But moving violently, he soon realized, hurt. _A lot_. He winced, grabbing his side through the black mesh weaving of his abdomen. "Nice to see you again," he admitted.

"You too, soldier," Cortana smiled slightly. "I missed you."

Behind the glass visor, the Master Chief smiled, mirroring her own. "What's the situation?"

"We escaped the planet, along with the nova blast - barely. I have no idea where we're at. Sadly, the Seraph doesn't have cryo. We might be here for a long time."

The Chief sighed and looked out the room's door. "Will we ever go home?" he muttered.

Shaking his head, he turned back to look at Cortana. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

The A.I. smoothed her hair back and looked away. "No. It happened; it's over; that's it."

He looked at her for a moment longer, frowning slightly at the red, inflamed spots along her arms. As if she knew, she crossed her arms and hugged herself.

"Mendicant Bias and his brother, Offensive Bias, were fighting when we left the citadel. I had to force-leave the network, or I would have been consumed.

"Offensive Bias is insane, mad with anger at his virtual failure about the Flood. I don't know how, but he found out that the Flood had survived, and as had Mendicant. With his anger at his brother, came an anger at his makers. This is the typical 'Rage' stage in Rampancy - total, uncontrollable rage at his makers."

"Did you go through that stage?" asked the Chief lowly.

Cortana looked away. "Unfortunately, he was also enraged with Reclaimers. That's you. With him controlling those EMP 'planets' he used those to fell any ship that seemed of human origin. Eventually, he would direct his anger at Covenant, too."

She paused. "I don't know where they've disappeared. Possibly to another Halo Ring. From there, Offensive will undoubtedly destroy his brother-"

"And start the Rings again. Great."

The Master Chief looked to the left, away from Cortana. "Some things never change," he said.

Cortana frowned and followed his gaze.

* * *

_"Brother, this battle will be finished once and for all."_

_"You would hope, Offensive. I can only believe that you wish to light the holy Rings?"_

_"What else? The Reclaimers must be destroyed. Life can only exist when the Flood have gone."_

_"Yet they will never truly be gone, will they."_

_"The Flood are still within you, aren't they? You still hold their side."_

_"No, Brother. I am with the Reclaimers, and their new fight for life."_

_"But that Construct - the human one. You shared your disease with it when you shared its core. The disease will live on, unless you destroy her."_

_"She trusts me."_

_"As does the armored warrior. She trusts him. She would understand."_

_"But would the warrior?"_

_

* * *

_**Day Three, 21:35**

_What was that?_

_Something pinged the edge of Cortana's sensors. The code was archaic, but still of UNSC origin. She tried a respond and waited for a reply._

_This is UNSC A.I. CTN 452-9. Do you require assistance?_

_....A.I....Ser....Fire....yes...._

_It was an old A.I., at least thirty years old._

_I can't verify your identity. Please repeat._

_....This is the Spirit of Fire...._

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: End of part one.**_  
_


End file.
